


Marked

by faedreamer



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Possessive!Harry, Tumblr Fic, light frottage, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's not even doing anything particularly seductive, just reading a book in the sunshine. Harry, however, can't be held responsible for the things his boy's flawless fucking skin makes him want to do. Gonna teach that little tart a lesson. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr friend and I were discussing Taron's flawless skin and about how Harry must want to mark it all up, such a pretty blank canvas. This little drabble is what happened!

He’s not even doing anything special. He’s reading, actually, tucked up on the small balcony lounge chair, the sun setting behind him...it shouldn’t be so erotic.

But Harry can’t look away. It’s the skin. Eggsy’s goddamn perfect skin. He can’t be held accountable for the things it makes him want to do, the primitive, ungentlemanly thoughts he gets, sitting here watching the sun turn that creamy pale skin the faintest hint of golden.

And the thing is, Eggsy knows it. Harry just knows he does. Did this on purpose, the little tart. Out there in an open-necked shirt, a faint sheen of sweat from the afternoon warmth making his skin glisten. It’s cruel, is what, and Harry’s just going to have to teach that boy a lesson.

Eggsy barely blinks when Harry abruptly appears, stretching out over him and tossing the book over the balcony rail to the street below. “I was reading that,” he laughs, but the laugh dies in his throat when Harry fists his hand in tousled, golden hair and yanks his head back, burying his face in the boy’s neck.

Oh fuck, and he smells like sunshine and clean sweat and that something sweet that is just Eggsy. Harry growls, the combination of scent and taste and skin making him feel positively feral. Eggsy’s thighs are spread to accommodate him between them, and Harry grinds himself down just as his teeth make their first, stinging pass across previously flawless, unmarked skin.

Eggsy gasps, arching up and turning his head to the side to allow him better access. As ever, his darling boy trusts him implicitly, offering himself up into Harry’s hands with a smile. He always has done, and it never fails to make Harry’s hands tremble. Eggsy is a gift, _his_ gift, and the responsibility is a weight he bears willingly.

“You drive me mad, do you know that?” Harry grates out, tongue laving the spot where his teeth scraped before those teeth again find purchase and sink in enough to begin to bruise.

Eggsy hisses, hands buried in Harry’s hair, fingers flexing as he lifts his hips and begins a slow, deliberate grind. “I fucking do now,” he teases, breath panting and body bucking when Harry begins to suck at the spot. “Fuuuuuck...gonna be hard to hide that one.”

Harry chuckles roughly, lifting his head briefly to admire his handiwork. “Don’t. Leave it. You’re mine.”

Eggsy smiles, fingers gentling and one hand slipping from his hair to touch his cheek. “I am. Always.”

It’s stupid, he knows. After all, _he_ was the one who almost died. But still he fears, and only Eggsy knows his fears, and only Eggsy can soothe them with a word and a smile. That he is Harry’s and he’s not going anywhere.

A sharp tug on his hair drags him back to the present, and the fierce look on his lover’s face.

“Mark me, Harry. So everyone knows.”

It’s the exact right answer. As always. Eggsy knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Find me on Tumbler at [FaeDreamer](http://faedreamer.tumblr.com) where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanons and anything else you want to send me! And where I frequently spoil my followers rotten with little fics just for them. :)


End file.
